


The Mental Hospital

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychosis, Roger is in the army and a father, Tickle tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a Twenty three year old with an eating disorder(Anorexia) and Psychotic breakdowns,he gets in a relationship with his Doctor,Dr George Michael.When Freddie spills about being scared to eat,George helps and coaxes him to eat again.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor





	1. Chapter 1

** _..............................._ **

** _Freddie is a Twenty three year old with an eating disorder(Anorexia) and Psychotic breakdowns,he gets in a relationship with his Doctor,Dr George Michael.When Freddie spills about being scared to eat,George helps and coaxes him to eat again.  
_ **

** _Cast:_ **

** _George Michael as himself(24)_ **

** _Freddie Mercury(Michael) as himself(23)_ **

** _Brian May as himself(22)_ **

** _Roger Taylor (Freddies adopted dad)(soldier)as himself(43)_ **

** _John Deacon(Brians adoptive dad) as himself(43)_ **

** _Ben hardy as himself(20)_ **

** _Joe Mazzello as himself(18)_ **

** _Gwilym Lee as himself(22)_ **

** _Rami Malek as himself (23)_ **

** _Lucy Boynton as herself(24)_ **

** _year set:1990s_ **

** _.........................................._ **

** _November 24th 1992(Monday)~8:40AM_ **

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Hey everyone,i'm Freddie,i'm anorexic and have psychotic breakdowns which results in me being cuffed to my hospital bed until i calm down.I don't like it,but my doctor is the best,Dr George Michael.I sit my room most of the time and yes it is a mental hospital.I don't like it here to be honest,i'm scared to eat,which i've lost more weight,its gone.its Horrible.

"Knock knock",Mikey.

" 'S Open Mikey",i say,he lets me call him Mikey."hey,how're you feeling?",he asked"Crappy",i say.The sedative was wearing off,i did have an episode earlier today around four in the morning,i was strapped down and sedated.he sat with me,"will you eat today?",he asked,i shook my head."please Freddie,you're not gonna get any better",he says.

"i'm sure you don't want to be stuck here longer",he says."fuck off",i muttered."try to eat for me",he says"No",i say."Freddie,i will fucking well drag you and make you eat",he says"whatever",i say."i mean it",he says.

"I don't care!",i say,fucking well,i felt an episode starting.i flexed my hand.Not now,i'm gonna go insane,no control over my body,i started crying,it always happens with the crying,then screaming,hitting,breaking things.i sat in the bathroom,crying,screaming,smashed the mirror,hitting my fists on the wall.i broke down completely,slid down the wall,crying,screaming,i hate these breakdowns.

"Freddie",i hear George says."Go away",i say.he opened the door."go away",i screamed.

he grabbed my wrists."Stop it",he says,"its okay Freddie",he says."i'm gonna let go,do not hit me",he says,i nodded,he let go of my wrists."come on",he says,he cleaned up my knuckles,wiping my tears away.he wrapped my knuckles in bandages."Freddie,try to eat please",he says"No",i say."why",he asked" 'Cause",i say.

"Freddie,tell me why",he says."are you scared to eat?",he asked,i nodded."why",he asked."its to much Mikey",i say.he rubs my back"i wanna go home",i pouted"i know you do sugar",he says.he kissed my cheek."will you try and eat?For me",he asked,i nodded,i want to go home.

George got me breakfast i hadn't eaten."eat it",he says."Freddie",he warned,i roll my eyes,ate it.it tasted like crap."let me see",he says,i was gonna spit it out later,he left the room,i spat it into the toilet,flushed it,washed out my mouth.

i walked back to my bed."did you eat it?",he asked,i nodded."Good",he says."you better not be lying",he says."i'm not",i say innocently."okay",he says.Little did he know.....Lunch came around,i wasn't hungry .

**_ 8:30PM~Dinner _ **

"Freddie",i hear Dr Michael say."what?",i say"its dinner,you need to eat",he says,i shook my head,feeling unwell.I feel sick.i'm burning up with a fever."are you feeling okay?",he asked,"No",i say."what's up",he asked"Fever",i say.he felt my forehead."mm yeah fever",he says.

he kissed my head."i'll bring you something",he says,i nodded,i curled up under the horrible hospital blanket.Mikey came back,"hey",he says"sit up,you gotta drink as well",he says."hot chocolate,just how you like it",he says,i nodded,i drank it.he ran a hand through my hair.

I finished it."better?",he asked"mhmm",i hummed."Stay",i croaked.he kissed my head,laid with me."you might be getting a roommate",he says"okay?",i say.i rubbed my eyes,he wrapped his arms around me,we're like brothers.

**_ November fifth 1992(Tuesday)~7:30AM _ **

"Good Morning",i hear Mikey say,i shifted,"Feeling better?",he asked,i nodded."you get your roommate today",he says"okay",i yawned,i went and showered,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair out.i put on my comfy jumper and jeans with socks.

"looking cute",he says,i blushed.i was still weak since i was getting better from being sick yesterday,George made sure i could walk,he got me food,i ate it"slow down",he says,i giggled,i slowed down a bit with eating.he got me a water,then the horrible nurse came in,i hate her.

"this is Brian,your new roommate,be nice to him,don't try and hit him",she says"whatever asshole",i say,George and i both hate her,"don't mind Freddie,he hasn't had his medication",she says"don't have medication,i wasn't given any,Dr Michael is my way of coping in this hellhole",i spat.i was starting to flare up a bit.

"Freddie",Dr Michael warned,i growled.he pulled me back"No",he says"sit down",he says,i do"sorry",i whimper"its okay",he says."do you want me to get you medication for the breakdowns?",he asked,i nodded,he kissed my cheek.

he came back a few minutes after,"Clozapine,side effects are headache,nausea,weight gain,i doubt you'll get the side effects",he says.I nodded,he gave me one"let it dissolve first",he says,i do,he gave me water to take it with,i do,i squeeze my eyes shuts so it goes down.

"better?",he asked"Much",i say"give it an hour and a half to kick in",he says,stroking my cheek.

George and the nurse left the room."So you must be Freddie",my new roommate says"yeah who else would i be",i tease,"teasing",i say,he sat on his bed"how long have you been here?",he asked"a year at most,i'm not allowed to leave the ward because i'm an apparent danger to others,bullshit",i say.

"what you here for?",i ask."Bipolar",he says"you?",he asked"Anorexia and psychotic Breakdowns,i'm not allowed to leave the ward again,just be aware if you do see a bunch of half ass doctors run in,its because of me,i get violent with my breakdowns,i hate being strapped down to the bed,it hurts,they do it tight",i say.

"what caused your anorexia",he asked"my parents did,they hate me,disowned me for being gay,i started starving myself because of it,i've been a here a year because i refused to eat.almost died of cardiac arrest twice,i've had the feeding tube,pulled it out,they gave up caring",i say.

"how come you're here",i ask"again bipolar,my parents also disowned me for being gay,once they found my porn books",he says,i started laughing.we both did.stupid episode,shit,i got a side effect and puked up in the toilet.i heard the door open"Freddie",George.

"kicked in",i mutter."looks like you've got a side effect of nausea",he says,he rubbed my back as i was sick.he made me drink water,i washed out my mouth.George got me back in bed."Rest",he says"i will Mikey",i say,he kissed my head,he left the room."never got your name",i say"Brian",he says."what was that about",he asked"what"i ask"oh Mikey,he's my doctor,Dr George Michael,we're like brothers,he's taking care of me since i first arrived here,we've grown on each other",i say.

"he comforts me when i have a breakdown",i say.

I was getting tired,i turned to sleep.

I slept through the whole day.

**_ November sixth 1992(wednesday)~3:20AM _ **

Oh god no,please don't.fucking hell,i felt a breakdown,i sat in the bathroom,taking deep breaths before the tears started then the screams then the smashing,the doctors came in trying to grab me,i got one the face,gotta admit it was fucking funny,i hated it.

i started crying more,my body didn't feel like my own.they grabbed me,dragged me to my bed and held me down while i was strapped to it"BITCHES!",i screamed,i was struggling in my tight restraints,it fucking hurt.

i tried to fight them,my wrists,ankles and waist were strapped down.its five point restraints:Wrists(1 and 2),ankles,(3 and 4),waist(five).

I kept struggling.they left the room,i was heavy breathing,trying to control it.tears stained my cheeks.shit i woke Brian."Freddie?",he says tiredly,i look at him with the best i could"i'm a little stuck",i say.he came over to me."want me to undo them",he asked,i nodded"please,its fucking tight",i say.he undoes them,i sat up.

"assholes",i muttered.

"had one of my episodes as you heard me scream and cry with anger",i say.

i needed my medication,George came in.then the nurse"Brian,back to bed",she says"No",he refused.i was sore on my wrists.George puts cream on my wrists to stop bruising.he gave me my medication,it kicked in with nausea,i threw up in the bin.Brian and George rubbed my back as i puked up into the bin.George held my hair back."does this happen a lot?",Brian asked George."to much,i'm here for Freddie when he needs me during a breakdown",Miked says,i nodded.i sat back,George gave me a glass of water.

"i know buddy",George says.he left the room,My head starting hurting,i puked up more.i tied my hair back."let it stop"i whimper,it was starting to hurt now.I puked up more.

**_ 8:30AM~breakfast _ **

"Freddie?Do you want anything?",Brian asked me,i shook my head,seeing as i was straight up puking up my tablets.

he nodded,George came in"hey",he says."mm",i hummed."are you gonna eat?",he asked"No,don't wanna",i groaned."okay",he says"Still feel sick",he asked,i nodded"it hurts",i say.i put my head on his shoulder,he wrapped his arm around me,the bitch of a nurse walked in."asshole",i mutter"what was that bulsara",she says"its mercury asshole!",i say.George pulled me back as i puked up again.

its the tablets.Brian came back in with breakfast for himself,i didn't want to eat.i put the bin down,tried to relax for a bit.i was put in a foster home at age five,adopted at age ten by nice parents,his name is Roger,i love him,he's my dad,he's also a soldier and in the war.I miss him.he left months ago."Freddie",i hear Mikey say"yes",i say"i have something or someone for you",he says,i nodded,i felt sick.dad walked in."doll face",he says"D dad?",i squeaked."come here",he says,i do."i missed you dad",i say."i missed you too doll",he says.

"please don't leave me",i say,"i'm not",he says."i promise",he says to me.he put me down,i sat on my bed,i puked up again,fucking tablets.Dad stayed.

"i know you've been here for a year",he says,i nodded.i put the bin down,brushed my teeth,washed out my mouth.I shower again,putting on the jumper dad got me for my twenty second birthday.i put on my jeans too.I walked back into the room,shivering because of how much i was sick.

"are you feeling okay Doll face?",dad asked,i nodded"i feel fine dad",i say"i just missed you",i say."missed you too Freddie,i thought of you everyday,i'm not going back",he says."Really?",i ask"Really doll face",dad says.he kissed my head.

"i'll only be in the hotel across from here",he says,i nodded,he left to go and change.he left to the hotel.Brian looked at me."what?",i say"that's your dad",he says"yeah?he's my adoptive dad,i was chucked out of my bio parents when i was five,he adopted me when i was ten,as i grew my bio parents found out i was gay and started sending letters calling me a faggot,disgusting piece of shit and so on",i say.

"he's in the army,he was gone for a year five months",i say."he would leave for a few months then come back",i say.Brian nodded.I missed dad to be honest....I have to tell George today that i'm in love with him.

Lunch soon came around,i went to get food with Brian,we sat in the canteen.I didn't eat much,i picked at it.I saw George......i knew he had a boyfriend at the time.I went up to him"Mikey",i say"yes Freddie",he says."I'minlovewithyou!",i blurted all at once"what",he says"i'm in love with you",i say."Freddie,i'm in love with you too",he says,kissing me gently.he made me blush.I giggled cutely,he kissed me again,i walked back to the table.

"what did you do",Brian asked"told George,i'm in love with him,he's in love with me too,he kissed me",i say."awe",Brian teased.I'm in love.Brian and i went back to our room.I went and brushed my teeth,changed.i lay on my bed as George walked in.he gave me the medication,only half a tablet.

he kissed me again"i love you",he whispers,i blushed and hid my face in my hands."Say it",he says"i love you too",i say.i saw dad,he walked to me"you're blushing Freddie",he says."i'm in love dad",i say."with who?",dad asked."Me",George says."awe",dad says.

Dad is wearing his combat boots.Mikey kissed me on the lips.

**_ November 7th 1992(Thursday)3:20AM _ **

I had started a breakdown in the bathroom.heavy breathing.tears glossed my eyes,my heart was pounding against my chest.I started crying into my knees.i smashed the mirror.my knuckles were bleeding,i washed out my mouth with water,brushed my teeth in the midst of a breakdown.

The doctor came in with a nurse,I punched the doctor in the nose,they pinned me to the floor,handcuffed my hands behind my back.They kept me pinned while other doctors and nurses came in.they strapped me down to the bed,i managed to kick them,got my ankles pinned and cuffed tightly with the ankle restraints.

My wrists were cuffed to the bars of the bed,both sides.Same with my ankles.

I do get violent.I spat at them,got my head restrained down so i couldn't spit at them.its a strap across my forehead,chin strap.i was kept restrained for the rest of the morning.I wasn't allowed to be out of the restraints.The head and chin restraints were taken off.

**_8:30AM_**

Still restrained to the bed.George walked in."Freddie",he says"had a breakdown,got violent with them,i'm not allowed out of the restraints",i say.he nodded,kissing me.he sat me up.he undid the ankle restraints,putting the cream on them,he wrapped a bandage around each of my ankles.before redoing the restraints."what did you do?",he asked.

"Punched a doctor in the face,spat at them",i say."be lucky the spit hood wasn't used",he says"i know Mikey",i say."kiss?",i ask,we kissed again. 


	2. leaving again

**_ November 8th 1992(Friday)~8:40AM _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Great,i've gained weight!ugh!I went over to the Gym.I started with running not knowing George was in the room"hello Freddie",that startled me,i fell back."Sorry",he says,he helped me up.he put me on the bench and wrapped my left ankle in a bandage.We went back to brian and i's room,dad was there in his uniform"Y you're not leaving are you?",i ask.

"i'm sorry doll face,i have to",he says."you promised!you said you wouldn't leave!",i say."i'm sorry Freddie,i have to,i promise next time when i come back i wont leave,i'm only gone for this month then i'm home",he says."Promise",i ask"promise",he says.He hugged me tightly,"i love you dad",i say"i love you too",he says.

he kissed my head before leaving,i stormed into the bathroom,started crying.George ran in after me."he promised he wouldn't leave"<i say."he fucking promised!",i screamed,i kicked the wall.George brought me into a hug as i cried."lets get you back to bed",he says"don't wanna",i say."We'll cuddle",he says,i nodded,he carried me. 

he laid me on the bed,cuddled me until i fell asleep.

**_ November 9th 1992(Saturday)~4:40AM _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear Brian says"what?",i say tiredly."what's wrong?",i ask."c can w we cuddle?please",he asked"of course",i say."what's up?",i ask"i feel alone",he says"you're not,you have me here,a possible psycho with bad breakdowns since i get violent",i say"i saw you punch a doctor in the face",he says.

"yeah i had to,he was rough with me",i say"i spat at them as well",i say.then the tablets kicked in,i grabbed bin and was sick into it,Brian rubbing my back.i puked up more of the tablets.Mikey walked in.George gave me an anti nausea to help,it kicked it,i brushed my teeth.

Brian and i cuddled for the morning.we're in the same therapy group.

**_ 8:30AM _ **

"Boys,time to get up",i hear George says,i was awake,only laying with Brian."Brian,we've got to get up",i say."piss off",he muttered."i wont cuddle you then",i say.that woke him up.We got breakfast well Brian did,i wasn't really to keen on eating.I was given a tablet then anti nausea.Brian and i have therapy,i was to be kept in handcuffs because of my violence,the two nurses came over,handcuffed my wrists,pulled me up,Brian by my side.

I tried to lash out.cuffs got tighter.I had shock therapy to do,didn't want to do it.i lashed more,broke out of the cuffs and started running.Brian followed me,i manage to get outside the damn hospital making a run for it"just fucking follow me!",i say,i ran and ran until i got to dad and i's.his parents are looking after the house,i got in through my bedroom window,pulled Brian in as well,shut the window and locked it"i did it,i escaped",i say."i'm never going back there",i say"you're gonna get caught",Brian says.

"i know,i don't wanna go back",i say."they treated me horribly",i went quiet,my bedroom door opened,i hid under the bed."who's in here?!",shit dads mum.

"its only me aunt",i say."thought you were in that hospital",she says"was,i escaped",i say,i went quiet,tearing up.she brought me into a hug"i don't wanna go back aunt,please don't make me",i say"i'm not gonna make you,they treated me like crap",i say."who's this",she asked"this is Brian,he was my roommate in that hellhole",i say"Not my boyfriend",i say.rocks were being thrown at my window.I look down,George "Shit",i say.

"hide me",i say"why?",she asked"my fucking boyfriend is my doctor at that hospital,he's throwing rocks at the window",i say"he knows i escaped,they made me do shock therapy,its horrible,they messed me up,made the breakdowns worse",i say,crying,Aunt Winifred,wipes my tears away,she sat me on my bed so i could calm down,she opened the Window"he's not here!",she shouts to george"i fucking know he is",George shouts.

I went to the window"Freddie,you better get your arse back to that hospital,everyone is looking for you and Brian!",he says"i'm not going back",i say."i mean it",i say"you are!",George says"No,i'm not!",i say.

Fucking hell"Stop it George",i say.he was triggering a breakdown.if i had one,i was to be held down.

i started crying on my bed.I went downstairs with Auntie and Brian,we let George in."i'm not going back George,i can't",i say"i want to be here at home",i say.Shit,dads car pulled up"Shit dads home!",i say,i ran into the back garden,and hid,Brian ran for it.I heard dad and his mum talking.

"give it up,i know you're home",he says.i came out."come here",he says,i do"I thought",i cut him off"i know dad,i'm not going back,i don't wanna",i whined."Freddie,its for your own health,don't you want to get better?",he asked,i nodded."i'll see if i can get home treatment,okay?",he says,i nodded"but for the rest of this month,you have to go back,okay?then you can come home ",he says.i nodded,he wiped my tears.Brian ran to us.

Brian and i went with george.I wanted to run,i did.I ran for it.George ran after me,grabbed me,cuffed me"Stop it",he growled"let go of me Mikey",i say.he does,keeping an arm around me.we walked back into the damn mental hospital,Brian and i were grabbed by doctors,we fought it"GET THE FUCK OFF US!",i yelled,my anger got the better of me,i was pinned down,cuffed at the ankles."let go of me assholes",i spat.

they dragged me off to shock therapy,i whimpered.Brian was made to watch."No!Stop!",i cried,they forced me down on the table,cuffed me to it"Stop it!",i cried.they did it anyway.i was crying.

They didn't care.it ended quickly,i was let go,i was in tears.George took me into his arms.I started balling.he held me."its okay Freddie,Mikey's here",he says."i want to go home",i sobbed."i know you do",he says.he took me to the visitors area,i saw dad,bolted to him.Jumped into his arms.

I have marks on my wrists."take me home",i sniffle.he got me out of this place,shortly after,George quit,then brian was let go,we sued the place.it got shut down a month later.

George and i are together,still.We live together,Brian's also dating us two.I started a solo album.i'm touring with Brian,George stays at home.Brian and i play as a duet.but we got a drummer(My dad) and Brian's dad as our bassist.

only when dads not serving,he's with us.like now.the crowd start cheering.


End file.
